


Enticing Poison

by Sobari



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode 4 spoilers??, I'm not good at tags, M/M, PWP, Poetic sex (??), bottom!James, stop being cowards, takes place in episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: "You know, semen not ejaculated at the point of passion turns to poison and narrows the mind." Cholmondeley hissed in annoyance as he pointed at his head, "Eventually, you become an ape.""So ejaculate." James said as if it was as simple as that. Because it really is, "Then we can talk with business." Gold coins clattered onto the table like sweet music.





	Enticing Poison

 James grunted when he was shoved back on the table, layers of clothes were slowly being shrugged off him as if unwrapping a present. Off went his boots, his coat and hat, till he was down to a simple shirt. Steady fingers unbuttoned the piece of article till there was only one left unbuttoned.

“I say I would prepare you, but I’m a bit impatient tonight.” The chemist uttered. James just gave him a look that said he does not care and to do what he wants. So he spread the man’s legs wider apart, coping a feel of the man’s arse. Nice and firm. The man didn’t say a thing. So after spreading oil onto his fingers, he slowly guided his finger in the puckered hole between the man’s cheeks, feeling his way around before adding another finger. The man didn’t seem bothered, but it was hard to tell with his eyes closed.

Soon, he had three fingers in the man, stretching him and wetting him well. He took his fingers out and pressed his throbbing dick against the entrance, “May I?” James grunted in confirmation and he thrusted in. The warmth, the tightness, the wonderful feeling of _passion_ all punched him at once.

And he couldn’t stop moving his hip. So in need of that ejaculation from before when he was so rudely interrupted. It didn’t take him long to cum, he blame on the sex before and not because James’ ass was that good.

Ok. Maybe.

As he pulled out, he noticed that the man was hard and had not ejaculated. Well that was ungentlemanly of him. As James sat up, George pressed a hand to his chest while the other wrapped around his cock. James’ eyes flew up to him with a warning flickering in his eyes and most likely at the tip of his tongue.

He spoke before the enigma could get a word in.

“Semen, not ejaculated at the point of passion turns to poison and narrows the mind.” George whispered, arching a brow. James returned the stare as he slowly laid back down and closed his eyes, letting the man do what he wants. The chemist waited a moment before rubbing his thumb over the head as he watched James breathed deeply, seemingly not affected. He pressed against the slit, the sharp intake of breath was rewarding to say at the least. So he stop teasing and started pumping the man’s cock. Occasionally, his other hand reached down to massage his balls. James became more responsive with the quickening breaths and the quivering of his meaty thighs just shoot straight to his own dick.

It seems he could go another round. Surely James won’t mind to be warmed up inside again. And so he thrusted in without a thought. A surprised grunt came from the enigma as his blueish-green eyes snapped open, giving George a look of disapproval. But he did nothing. Why would he when there was lust barely hidden in the depths of those eyes.

He fisted the man’s cock, rubbing the leaking pre-come over the head, down his shaft as he continuously thrust into the warm hole, already slick with his semen. So warm and inviting. He was shaking out of his stupor by a wet gasp, fading quickly into a choking sound. He thrusted in again, watching the man under him unravel, gasping, legs quivering, pressing into his sides as his toes curled. His fingers scrambling against the table, trying to find purchase, only to curl into fists when finding none. And so, he continue to drive into that spot, listening to the quiet yet delicious moans coming out of James as his back arched, even to go as far as to roll his hips a bit. Enticing.

He wasn’t one to do men often, if at all. Women were prettier, obviously. But this man, now that he look at him, lust glazing in his eyes, sweat curving around his face, the way his back arched, his soft looking plump lips, his long lashes that frames his eyes… Beautiful. An unchained creature.

Each of the man’s soft moans just shoot straight to his dick, his pacing increased, both of his hands rest against the man’s trembling thighs, fondling them in this mist of passion, tracing the tattoos that wrapped around them so attractively. His fingers traced up his side, under his shirt cupping around his pectoral, the pads of his fingers rolled against his nipple, squeezing it, then tugging it. He felt the man tighten and yes– _oh,_ that was good.

His fingers slid across the man’s bottom lip, feeling the softness of it. But he didn’t kiss. He respected the man’s decision on that, despite how much he want to taste him, taste the enigma of this man, possibly his secrets he hides in the depths of his soul. But no, none that. The night is the night for deep passion, one such as this.

He was close now and so was James, judging by the sharp gasps and the rolling of eager hips. He thrusted hard, straight into that spot that wreck the man so. Another beautiful moan came from the enigma, muffled since he was pressing his face against the smooth tenseness of his arm. His thrust in again, enjoying the restrained sounds and shaking of the man beneath him. He found his hand wrapped around James’ cock again, pumping it as he thrust in hard and fast, “Come on now. Don’t hold back, let the semen free so it won’t turn into poison.” George whispered, rubbing and pressing against the slit mercilessly.

And so James came completely unraveled with a loud and lewd sound. Tightening and twitching in pleasure around him and his thighs pressed against his sides deliciously. He soon came inside soon after with a loud groan, feeling his the peak of his passion like he never has before, slamming through him like waves. He dragged their hips together to prolong their high, he didn’t hesitate to continue with the thrust to prolong it even more. Hear the wet gasps so unrestrained was a delight. Eventually he slowed down to a halt, his dick well spent. He stood there until he heard James grunt and nudged his side with his knee.

He slowly pulled out of the warm embrace and stepped away to find a rag. Hearing a sound behind him, he turn to see that James has stood up, although bracing himself against the table. His eyes trailed down, watching his semen dripped down the man’s enticing thighs. A man that knows how to tease, even with no intention to. Maybe that enigma knows what he was currently doing to him. He run his tongue along his lips.

Erotic.

“Now,” The chemist wiped his hands on a rag, tossing the other man another one, “What exactly is it that you’ll use me for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am and I just finished 2 hours later. all because a burst of inspiration after watching episode 4 and the lack of bottom!James drove me to finish this. I try to keep them in character but things are hard when you're lacking sleep.
> 
> All in all, James in his oversized shirt is just damn attractive. Not that he isn't already but damn... that's hot.
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Can you believe the first fic I wrote after years is porn. Good job me.


End file.
